


Master Mikey

by Ivypage21



Series: Play time with the turtles [2]
Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: BDSM, Dirty Talk, F/M, Flogging, Master/Pet, Oral Sex, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rough Sex, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-02
Updated: 2018-07-02
Packaged: 2019-06-01 04:49:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15135464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivypage21/pseuds/Ivypage21
Summary: Mikey is finally getting some alone time with the reader.





	Master Mikey

"I'm home," Mikey came into the room, you were sitting on the bed in a nightshirt, "Hey, how did everything go?" Mikey sat down next to you, "It went the way it always does, we fought, they fought, we won. But I don't want to talk about that right now, right now I want you to go get your collar. Do you remember your safe word?" You nodded, "Yes master, it is anchovies." 

You knew this was coming, he had been busy with training and survalince all week, you two hadn't had anytime together. You stood and went to the closet, looking over your shoulder you see Mikey looking at a magazine, "Your supposed to be looking for your collar." You blush and look back to the closet. 

You took off your nightshirt and opened your toy drawer. The collar was black with an orange inside, it was made of leather, and your not sure how, or where, he got it. The leash was made of orange nylon and you weren't sure how or where he got that either. You turned and asked him, "What else would like tonight master?" He looked up from the magazine, "Hmmm, the handcuffs," you brought the leather cuffs to him, he put them on you only tight enough for them too be there. "You are good pet for asking me." You smiled at this, "But it was bad that I had too remind you to look for your coller." Your expression dropped at this. His hand carresed your cheek, "You know I can't let you off easily." You nodded your head, "I know master." 

"Now my pet, you gotta undo my shorts," he stopped your hands from coming up, "using only your mouth." You nodded again, "Yes master." You got on your knees, you took off the sweatshirt first, bitting the left sleeve and pulling back, you opened your mouth and let it drop to the floor. Next you worked on the button, you placed your top teeth on the fabric of the pants, using your lower teeth and toungue to push the button through the hole. You then use your tongue to lift the zipper up, grasping it with your teeth you pull down. "You do that so well my good little pet. Now pull them and my boxers down." You grasped the elastic of his boxers with your teeth and pulled down, catching the shorts with your chin. When you got to his knees they finished falling, leaving his half mast cock bobbing for you to see. 

"Good, now let's see what your tongue can do." You smiled up at him, and saw a smile tug at his lips, "Yes master," you gleefully said. You then licked the head and started to swirl it with your tongue, you then slowly drug your tongue down the top of the shaft to the base, focusing on what you were doing. He ran his fingers through your hair, you looked up at him, he was watching you, "Focus on what your doing." You looked back down, he was completely erected now. You swirled each of his balls one at a time and moved up along the vein of the shaft. You swirled more around the head made sure to pay close attention to the slit. He a made a soft churring noise, that you knew ment he was enjoying. "Okay, now you may use your whole mouth." You smiled again, "Yes master." You pursed your lips, starting to suck slightly on the head slowly taking him in your mouth. You relesed the suction on him and took him fully into your mouth, you heared him inhale quickly, "Oh my pet I can't get enough when you do that." You take him as far as you can, when suddenly his hand is on the back of your head pushing you back and forth, until your gagging a gasping for air. He slides you off his cock, a line of saliva connecting you to his throbbing cock. "Damn I almost want to parade you around the lair, but I don't want the guys getting too jealous. You did such a good job though, I want to give you a reward." He is caressing your cheek now, but the wicked grin on his face makes you think twice. "Lay on the bed and spread your legs for me." 

"Yes master." You did as your told and laid on the bed with your legs spread and pussy splayed open for him. "That's a good pet." He then laid before you and licked from your pucker to your clit, causing you to shiver. His tongue swirled around your clit, then down into your kitty. He lapped at it, his tongue going in and out of his mouth, "This is better than anything that I have ever put into my mouth. You taste so sweet." You gasped as he latched onto your clit, sucking and swirling his tongue. You started to inhale quicker and your stomach started to fluctuate. "Are you going to come?" He asked unlatching from you, "I am almost there, may I please cum master?" He grinned, "Well I wasn't planning on letting you, but since you asked so nicely," he was nosing your clit, playing with it just enough to keep you on edge. "I think it would be nice to taste your squirting juices." He quickly latched back onto your clit and shoved his very thick finger into your kitty, pushing upward and hitting the spot that made you scream in ecstasy and release all your juices onto his face and hand. "Mmmmm, now that is what I call a tasty treat." He licked the juices clean off you and his hand. "Now I know you aren't going to let all this go to waste." He said waving to his face. "No master, of course not. I want to thank you master for eating me and making me cum." You licked his cheek clean, you moved to his eye lids, his nose, then finished off his other cheek. "That's a good pet and you are very welcome." He said caressing your cheek.

"Now time for the real fun he said." He said as he tightens the leather cuffs. He takes you a hook that is drilled into the wall just where you can reach your hands above your head. You know what to do, you face him and put your hands above your head, he reaches up and hooks the chain of the cuffs. "Oh I just love how my little pet knows what to do." You blushed and smiled, "Thank you master." He kissed your cheek, "Now, lets see what we hace in the drawer." He started rummaging through it, pulling out gator clips bound by a chain and a leather horse whip. You felt your body get hot with anticipation. He clipped the gator clips to your nipples and clit. "Those are nice and hard for me." He tugged slightly on the chain. You made a small noise, "Oh my pet, you know you should be louder than that. I love hearing every little whine," he lightly tapped the whip to your clit, causing you to whine. "and every gratifying scream." He pulled your leg up with his free hand and smacked the horse whip from your clit all the way almost to your pucker. You screamed in ecstasy. "Does that feel good my pet?" He grinned with delight. "Yes master!" He pulled back and did it again, "Do you enjoy me doing this to you?" Another whip, "Yes master." This time coming out in a squeak. "Did you forget, this isn't supposed to be for your enjoyment, this is supposed to be for mine." You were panting heavily, "I'm sorry master, I forgot my place for a moment." He pulled the chain, making you squeak, "Don't forget, you are mine and I will give you pleasure, but you are my pleasure." He held your chin, "I'm going to punish you." He put your leg down and went back over to the drawer, and put the whip back in. 

After a moment of deciding, he pulled out a leather horse hair flogger. "A fitting punishment for forgetting your place would be ten whips, on each thigh." You flinched a little a that. "Yes master." You said begrudgingly. "Count them aloud." He raised your left leg first, his hand half way down your calf. He raised the flogger in the air, then came down with fast. The pain almost shocked you, almost. "One," you whispered, trying not to scream. He raised again, and came down, "Two!" This time you were louder. He finshed your left leg and moved to the right. By the time you were done, your legs were on fire and they were covered in blood blisters. You counted everytime, "You did well with this punishment my pet," he was caressing your cheek again. "Now it is time to finish up the game." He held both of your legs up, you could feel his cock pulsing against your dripping pussy. He adjusted and pushed in, you both inhaled deeply. He gave a moment for you to get used to his thickness, but only a moment. He then set a punnishing pace, being rough wouldn't even come close to the phrase you would use. "I can feel you tightning around my cock, you will come with me inside you. When you cum I want you to scream my name." It only took a few more strokes and you felt the world fall around you, you scwalled his name, your toes curled and you felt like you couldn't make words, it only took a few more strokes and he rawred. You felt seed being pumped into you, so much so that it ran down your legs at an emince rate. 

You and him stayed there and panted for a moment, trying to regain your composure. After his heart stopped pounding in his ears he picked You up and unhooked the chain. He layed you on the bed, "You did so good angel, you are so beautiful, I love you so much." He took the gater clips, the coller and handcuffs off, cuddling up behind you kissing your neck and wrists. "I'm going to go run a bath for us wait here." He left and went to the bathroom. After the water was ran he brought you there, put you in the tub and washed you clean, he complimented you the entire time. After you were done with the bath he let the water out and sat you on the toilet to do your business. He left to straiten up the bed and clean and put away the toys. He then carried you back to the bedroom and layed you on the bed. There was a glass of water and some food there for you while he went to the bathroom to do what he needed to do. He came and You were done eating. You layed down and he snuggled up behind you, "I am so lucky to have you here in my life. I love you and I will never give you up." You rolled over and kissed him, "I love you too, and I will never leave you."


End file.
